Creature Comforts
by DyNaMoDave
Summary: The Puffs and Ruffs encounter some animal cruelty, and Bubbles goes HARDCORE!
1. Default Chapter

CREATURE COMFORTS  
  
A Powerpuff Girls/RowdyRuff Boys adventure  
  
by  
  
Dynamoe Dave  
  
June 11 2004  
  
PG-13 due to real world themes and sadness  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: For more information concerning the appearances of The Rowdyruff Boys and Bunny please read my first fanfic, "The Seven Samurai."  
  
NARRATOR: The City of Townsville; a city unlike any other in the world. A city that houses a team of unique and super powered little girls called The Powerpuff Girls. A team that constantly patrols the city and reduces monster attacks and crime to a near standstill. Yes, the people of Townsville have it pretty easy. Their businesses and properties are safe from those who would covet them for themselves. But, what of other possessions...such as animals?  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
(An abandoned airport hangar)  
  
"YOU FOOL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You know we use strays and washed up racing animals only! Taking that bloody croc from the zoo just put our whole operation on the map! Who'll miss a stray, NOBODY! Who'll miss an old racing dog or horse, NOBODY! Who'll miss a rare, white crocodile on loan from Australia, EVERYBODY! Thanks a lot, moron!"  
  
"Hey, we were real careful. Collapsing the fence was easy, and the drugged rabbits knocked the croc out real quiet like."  
  
"YOU MISS THE POINT AS USUAL! It's rare, and valuable! It will be MISSED and SEARCHED for!" The hollering man, a large and stocky thug had a no-nonsense air about him. He was seething at the careless security breach and continued ranting at his well meaning, and soon to be dead underling. "It may very well be found, but YOU will not be!" He pointed towards two other dangerous looking men in the back of the room, "You, dispose of this oaf in the usual place with the other useless animals!"  
  
The unfortunate croc napper screamed, "Nooooo, we'll put it back! Have mercy, I'll leave town!"  
  
Before he could continue his pleas he was clubbed from behind and fell to the floor in heap. As the two enforcers hauled the unconscious man away their boss gave them final instructions, "Catch me a fresh dog and cat, I have a final experiment to run, and even though it's dark, be careful!" He glared at the two men, his meaning clear as crystal.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Professor Utonium channel surfed the radio stations looking for something interesting to help him pass the morning. He was enjoying an interlude of brief quiet before his rambunctious girls woke up and began their morning going to school routine. All he heard was the usual chatter concerning assorted morning radio shows, a disturbance in the zoo the night before, and a homicide victim found floating in Townsville Bay. Nothing about monsters or super villians to interest him or the girls. All in all, a yawnfest. He did, however, make a mental note to ask the mayor to change the name of the Townsville Area Rapid Transit System to an acronym that didn't remind one of promiscuous women.  
  
The Professor was about to end his solitude and call for his girls, but the Powerpuff Hotline beat him to it. In a flash, 4 eager girls were hopping around him in frenzied excitement. The newest girl, clad in purple, grabbed the phone soliciting glares from her three slightly slower siblings, "Powerpuff Bunny here, Hi Mayor"  
  
"Hi Bunny, Blossom still letting you answer the phone I see. Can I speak to her please?"  
  
Bunny gave Blossom the phone who clicked on the external speaker so everybody could hear. The Mayor continued, "Blossom, I'm in a bit of a pickle. No, this time I don't need one to eat. I have a problem, last night a rare, white crocodile on loan from Australia was stolen from the Townsville Zoo. To further confound matters, the body of a man was found early this morning floating in Townsville Bay. Evidence on him suggests he was involved with the theft."  
  
The Professor, who had been listening, asked, "What kind of evidence?"  
  
"A single piece of reptile tissue in his pocket, which has been identified as a white scale coming from that crocodile. Because this could become an international headache, I've asked forensics to give the body top priority. We should have preliminary results in a few hours. Girls, find that croc, PLEASE!" he finished with a moanful whine.  
  
Blossom ended the conversation, "We'll get right on it, sir."  
  
Bubbles spoke up to nobody in particular, "Oh boy, it's been a while since I spoke crocodile!" She promptly began growling very deeply and accented it with an ominous, throaty rumble.  
  
Buttercup halted the growling with one of her usual barbs, "You should speak bird, cause you're a LOON!" She smiled sarcastically at the blonde puff.  
  
Blossom put an end to the on-going rivalry, "Enough girls, let's get to the zoo!" With that she leapt up, and out of sight. The other three girls looked at their dad, said goodbye, and followed their leader skyward.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWNSVILLE  
  
Ms. Sandra Keane was in a hurry, she wanted to find her cat, Valentino, and make sure he was safely inside before she left to teach her kindergarten class at Pokey Oaks. She tilted her head at an angle calculated to give some distance to her voice, took a deep breath, and hollered out,   
  
"Vaaaalllllen-teeeeeee-nooo, here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Irritated, she proceeded out her front door and to her car talking to herself, "Oh, that darn cat can be such a trial at times! I'm late enough as is, he'll just have to stay out until I get home." She arrived at her car, gave one last hopeful look around, and sped off to her waiting students.  
  
Along the way Ms. Keane asked her three adopted sons, Brick, Boomer, and Butch, aka The RowdyRuff Boys to search for Valentino on their way home from school. As was their custom Ms. Keane drove the boys to Pokey Oaks since they were all going to the same place, but afterwards allowed them to fly home provided they do so promptly. This was a special occasion, and the boys realized it, "Yes, Mom," Brick answered for the three, "we'll make a good search of it, even if we have to get the girls."  
  
When they arrived inside Ms. Keane was greeted by Mary and Mitch who were quite concerned about Robin Schneider. As the boys took their seats Ms. Keane went to talk to Robin, who was sniffling and sobbing to herself.  
  
"Why dearie, whatever is the matter?"  
  
Robin responded all glum faced and teary eyed, "Yesterday, I got a brand new PUPPY, and last night I think I saw somebody TAKE him!" She lapsed into another round of crying, "As I was SNIFF looking out the upstairs window, I think I saw a man get out of a van on the sidewalk, and take him." Robin looked all perplexed at the thought of someone wanting HER puppy! "When I got downstairs, my puppy, the man and the van were GONE! I named him Mr. Peepers cause he has two different colored eyes. One is blue, and the other is green. Poor Mr. Peepers SNIFF  
  
Ms. Keane took one look at the red faced Robin and had her go wash her face in the bathroom after comforting her.  
  
"This is something for the Powerpuff Girls, and as soon as they return from wherever they're at, I'll tell them, Poor Robin!" she thought both sadly and angrily at the same time. 


	2. Creature Comforts Chpt 2

THE TOWNSVILLE ZOO  
  
The girls arrived at the zoo and promptly went to the Zoo Superintendent's office. After a quick introduction the superintendent and several aides took the girls to the empty pond where the white crocodile was housed. The damaged fence was being repaired when they all arrived.  
  
"We have very little to go on girls, I'm sad to say. My Australian counterpart was not happy, and that's putting it mildly!" The superintendent looked most despondent.  
  
Blossom asked, "Did you hear about the dead man that was found in the bay? The Mayor said he had a white crocodile scale on him."  
  
The superintendent perked up with that bit of news, "Really? I hope it leads somewhere, I'd sure like to...WHOOF!" The superintendent took a classic pratfall and landed jaw first in the dirt!  
  
Buttercup and Bunny quickly helped the superintendent up. Buttercup asked, "What did you slip on?"  
  
"Some oil I think. Look, there it is." He pointed to a shiny, slick spot on the pavement. "Odd, all our service vehicles are electric. Where did it come from?"  
  
Blossom gasped and said, "The kidnapper's vehicle maybe! Let's take a sample and get it analyzed."  
  
Bunny was not too impressed, "It's just common motor oil, what's the big deal?"  
  
Blossom gave her a very quick lesson in crime scene protocols, "Anything found out of the ordinary in a crime scene is suspect. We just learned the zoo has electric vehicles only. So maybe this can tell us something about the vehicle, or the people who used it. Think of it as a small piece of a large puzzle."  
  
Bunny caught on, "Well, let's go solve it then." After that comment all four girls looked at  
  
each other, nodded, and took to the sky in multicolored flashes leaving the superintendent  
  
rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
POKEY OAKS  
  
The Powerpuff Girls arrived at Pokey Oaks, having decided to brief Ms. Keane on their absence before continuing with the zoo investigation. It was recess time and they found Ms. Keane near the swingset trying to comfort a still distraught Robin Schneider. Ms. Keane was relieved to see them.  
  
"Girls, THANK goodness you're here. Somebody took Robin's new puppy last night, and she's very  
  
upset about it. Can you help?"  
  
Robin looked at the girls sadly, "Somebody took him last night, just before bedtime. I couldn't sleep afterwards, especially after slipping on the sidewalk. I hurt my side."  
  
Blossom's eyes widened a bit and she looked at her sisters with a curious expression. "Slipped, you say? Did you see what you slipped on?"  
  
"No, it was dark, but it was really slick, I felt it with my feet afterwards."  
  
About that time the Rowdyruff boys arrived. They had just finished slaughtering Mitch, Pablo, and Harry Pitts in a game of three-on-three volleyball. Brick saw the girls and began talking to Blossom, "Hey, Red, you and your sisters busy? We could use some help looking for Valentino after school, he vanished last night, and didn't show up this morning."  
  
Blossom took a deep breath and spoke, "Last night a rare crocodile was stolen, Also, last night you said Robin's puppy was taken, and now, you say Valentino has been missing since last night." Ms. Keane, if it's OK, can we leave school early and investigate? I'll go with my sisters and look around Robin's house. Brick will go and investigate around your house with his brothers. Afterwards, we can meet at the Mayor's office to compare notes. I'm beginning to think this is more than just a stray animal or two."  
  
THE MAYOR'S OFFICE  
  
Brick and his brothers beat the Powerpuff Girls to the Mayor's office by just a few seconds. Boomer had a sad look to his face that didn't make Blossom feel any better at all. He spoke, "Mom's not gonna be happy, we think Valentino was taken!"  
  
Butch continued, "Yeah, we found his footprints, all greasy like, near some oily tire tracks that vanish by our driveway."  
  
Blossom gasped and exclaimed, "Were they really slippery, like cooking oil, maybe?"  
  
Brick, "Yeah, I'll say, I almost busted my tail walking in it."  
  
Buttercup looked at Bunny, "See, that oil is turning up faster than we can find it, it means something!"  
  
Bunny answered, "You said it, we found it at Robin's also, but what DOES it mean?"  
  
The Mayor, who had been listening, commented, "Let's find out. Give me a sample and I'll have the police lab give it a rush analysis." He continued, "We have some blood work on our dead crocodile napper, his system was loaded with a lethal dose of full strength horse tranquilizer!"  
  
Ms. Bellum echoed in surprise, "HORSE TRANQUILIZER, you mean PCP, or Phencyclidine, a street  
  
drug?"  
  
"Bubbles answered back, "No, I remember that from our field trip to the Townsville Animal Hospital. If it's full strength, and pure, it's a medicine vets use for horses and other large animals. But, it wasn't street PCP was it?"  
  
The Mayor responded, "No, it wasn't. We may be dealing with someone who has access to federally controlled veterinary medicines."  
  
"...and veterinary equipment also," Blossom finished. "Remember, someone took a nearly 12 foot long crocodile very fast, and very easy. They knew what they were doing!"  
  
THE ABANDONED AIRPORT HANGAR  
  
"OWW, you wretched beast! BITE my hand, will you?" Robin's puppy, Mr. Peepers, had just took a chunk out of one the men trying to put him into a cage. It was, in fact, one of the men who killed the unfortunate crocodile thief the night before.   
  
Mr. Peepers was snarling his discontent, but with two men now handling him he didn't have much of an advantage. He was soon overpowered and caged!  
  
"You will pay for that, pup!" The man took two long, and nasty looking hypodermic needles from a nearby workbench and skewered the poor puppy in the ribs from each side!  
  
"Let's see how you feel now!" The man gloated at the thrashing and panting puppy, picked up the cage, and tossed it none too gently on a higher shelf. Satisfied with his cruel deed, he turned and left.   
  
The man's companion noticed his bleeding hand and suggested, "Shouldn't you put some antiseptic on that?"  
  
"Maybe later, right now I'm in a foul mood. Where's that cat the boss wanted?" He shook his hand in pain, "Let's see what we can do with Mr. Pussycat!"  
  
The men continued down a long corridor into an open bay inside the hangar. Inside the bay was a  
  
horrible scene. Hundreds of cages jammed with dead and dying animals occupied rows on both sides.  
  
The smell and stench of death was everywhere. Here, animals were being experimented on for science labs too impatient to wait for proper results. Cats and dogs were captured from all over Townsville, the strays not being noticed, and in plentful supply due to animal overpopulation. There was something to be said for pet neutering and spaying. Next to the cats and dogs were unwanted Easter rabbits, along with the occasional ferret.  
  
Further down the bay larger animals were housed. Cattle stolen from country farms, along with old   
  
abandoned horses and greyhounds from the racetracks. If an animal was unwanted, or had outlived  
  
its usefulness, chances were it wound up here to be experimented on before dying. It was truly animal hell!  
  
The men stopped at a cage occupied by a brown tabby. "Well, well, Mr. Valentino, how are we today?" He put on a nearby leather gauntlet, reached inside, and grabbed the mad cat. Hissing and spitting Valentino tried to fight, but the leather gauntlet protected the man. "Let's just get rid of that collar, shall we? It wouldn't do to have you identified, no sirree!"  
  
The man replaced Valentino in his cage, and turning to his partner said, "OK, now some drugged rabbits to keep that croc all quiet like. If he's happy, the boss is happy!"  
  
The second man, who was bitten by Robin Schneider's puppy, finished the sentence, "and if the boss is happy, we don't wind up in the bay." Chuckling cruelly, and happy with their reassurances the two men proceeded to the very end of the bay where a makeshift pool enclosed a very upset white crocodile! The two men took one look at the croc, decided it was smart to approach only with food, and left to get some rabbits that were no longer needed. 


	3. Creature Comforts Chpt 3

THE MAYOR'S OFFICE  
  
While the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruffs were discussing the animal mystery  
  
the oil sample donated by Blossom had being examined with some very interesting results. The  
  
discussion in the room was interrupted by a call to the Mayor's private phone line from the police lab.  
  
"Mayor here, what's up with the oil?" He put the caller on the speakerphone so everyone could listen all at once.  
  
The lab technician began speaking, "Sir, this is not your common car oil. It's aviation oil, specifically, a type not made since the 1950's. It was manufactured for the old piston driven passenger planes. It's full of little nasties that current federal emission standards have eliminated on aircraft piston oils now being made. Does this help?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, where would oil that old COME from?" he asked, totally perplexed.  
  
"Sir," a second voice from the lab spoke, "There's the old Townsville Municipal Airport on the south side. Remember, it was closed nearly 30 years ago when Townsville International was constructed. The older piston planes flew out of Townsville Municipal on a regular basis. If that oil is anywhere in town, it'll be there!"  
  
The Mayor turned to order the puffs and ruffs to go to the old airport, but he was too late. They were already there by the time he turned around! Smiling proudly, he shut the window, and proceeded about his business of running the city.  
  
TOWNSVILLE MUNICIPAL AIRPORT  
  
The seven Chemical X-ers arrived at the old airport. It was deteriorated, and collapsing in several places. Countless weeds and plants had grown up through the ramp giving the place an almost carpeted look. Pigeons protested their entry in a hangar with loud coos and flappings.  
  
"Well, there's nothing here." Blossom said. "Let's search the next one."  
  
Bubbles was looking around when she stopped, stood upright, and craned her head to listen, "Am I imagining things, or did I just hear a horse?" she asked.  
  
Quickly, they all ran outside and listened for the horse. Sure enough, the distinct, rhythmic whinney of a horse caught their attention. Bubbles pointed, "There, the far hangar, the largest one, that's where it's at!"  
  
Determined, they all zoomed into the hangar. From their position on the airfield they actually entered the back of the hangar, and as such, didn't initially discover the hundreds of cages in the main part of the hangar. However, they did notice the smell!   
  
Boomer waved his hands in front of his face, "EWWW, what reeks?"  
  
Blossom answered, "I don't know, but it's a powerful clue!"  
  
Bunny agreed, "I'll say!"  
  
Bubbles saw a door leading to the main part of the hangar. She went towards it along with everybody else. About the time she was going to open the door, it opened from the other side! Standing there, looking totally shocked, was the boss and his two goons. As soon as they realized they were looking at The Powerpuff Girls and friends they tried to escape. Bubbles grabbed the boss by his collar and lifted him high off the floor. Brick and Bunny each grabbed a man and did likewise.   
  
"Hey, put us down, we have RIGHTS you brats!" The boss was trying to intimidate Blossom into letting him go. Blossom was not fooled for a moment. "Oh, we'll put you down, if you insist." She motioned upwards with her head. Brick and Bunny caught on right away and the three of them flew up into the support rafters and left their captives about 60 feet off the floor. Blossom commented, "If you can get down alive, you're free to go. We'll be back, don't go anywhere."  
  
Bubbles looked up, smiled, and went through the door. About that time her smile vanished and a glazed, stunned look came over her face. She had seen the cages, and the tortured, abused animals within!  
  
All the puffs and ruffs looked on in stunned disbelief. It was hard for them to comprehend a human being doing this to mostly defenseless animals. None of them had ever experienced this level of cruelty before. Bubbles was weeping without crying as she moved from cage to cage numbed, and almost in a trance.  
  
Buttercup spotted something in a corner and gasped in surprise, "I know that dog!" She pointed to a shivering greyhound in the corner. "That's Go-Go Gertie, she used to be all over the news. No dog could touch her at the track!"  
  
Bubbles approached the scared dog and asked her in fluent canine. "Is it true, are you Go-Go Gertie?"  
  
The dog answered back, "Yes, I am, until I wound up here!" she growled angrily.  
  
"What happened" Bubbles asked concerned.  
  
"You're OK at the tracks until you begin to lose races. I grew old, and slow, and nobody wanted me anymore!"  
  
"THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Bubbles cried. At this time the other puffs and ruffs wanted to know what was wrong and Bubbles began to answer. Bubbles was in the midst of explaining when she was interrupted by an overly loud whinneying snort. They all turned and faced a rather upset chestnut mare. The horse began to whinney and snort again. Bubbles translated for her sisters and the Rowdyruffs.  
  
"She says it's the same with her. She used to love racing at the track until she grew older and began to slow down."  
  
The horse began to shake her head violently to affirm Bubbles' translation! At the same time Gertie spoke again, "So we can't race anymore, we're still useful! All we'd like is some little boy or girl to love us, is that too much to ask?"  
  
Bubbles was trying to reassure the dog and horse they would be rescued when Boomer came up to her with a very sick puppy in his hands. He was quite upset and could barely talk, "I think I found...Robin's puppy. He has two different colored eyes...and he's...really bad off!" What Boomer couldn't know about was the massive internal damage the hypodermic chemicals had caused.   
  
Bubbles saw the horrible state the puppy was in and tried to talk to him in canine. "Hang on, we're here to help. We'll get you to a vet."  
  
Mr. Peepers seemed to understand and spoke weakly, "So tired...nice to know...there are good humans. Need to help...others like me."  
  
Bubbles answered back, "Yes, the others, we'll help them, don't worry." Bubbles glared at the many cages. Mr. Peepers gave one more gasp and continued, "Your friend, Val...Val...Valentino. Mr. Peepers took one last, long sigh and was still. His long struggle was over. Bubbles began to cry as if her heart would shred, "WHY DO PEOPLE DO THIS! WHY?" She flung an empty cage into the wall in anger!  
  
Bunny shook her head sadly, and tried to comfort her older sister, "We tried, and I'm sure Robin will appreciate that. Did he say anything else...before he..?" Bunny stopped, unsure how to proceed.  
  
Bubbles was crying, "He said VALEN-TEEENO was here! We hafta FIND him before..." Bubbles stopped,  
  
not daring to think the worst.  
  
Brick looked at Blossom and asked in shocked disbelief, "Did she say, VALENTINO? Oh MY God!"  
  
Blossom was also shocked and issued an immediate order, "FAN OUT, search every room, find him!"  
  
Determined to find Valentino, lest he too meet an unfortunate end, each child took a room and began searching. It was Butch who found Valentino still in his cage. Relieved to see a friendly face, Valentino began a loud purring and scratching at the cage door.  
  
"Hey Buddy, I'm glad to see you too!" Butch ripped the cage door off and tossed it aside. Valentino leapt into his arms and looked at him as if to say, "Let's get the HECK OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Butch hollered out to alert the others, "I FOUND HIM, HE'S OK!" Instantly, everyone except Buttercup showed up to see Valentino. He was purring loudly, enjoying all the extra attention, and relieved to be free of the cage.  
  
Bunny was curious about the absence of Buttercup and went to look for her. She didn't have to go far because Buttercup was returning, "Hey, guess what I found everybody?" Bunny looked curious and shrugged her shoulders. Buttercup continued, "It's dangerous, white, and lives in Australia."  
  
Bunny was all excited, "You found the missing crocodile, is he OK?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. Mad too, most likely hungry! But, that's not all I found either."  
  
Blossom gave her a nod to keep talking so Buttercup continued, "I found van and a truck with  
  
animal cages and medicines. They had leaking oil cans inside too!"  
  
Blossom was relieved, "Well, it looks like this is wrapping up nicely. Let's call the police for the men, and get these animals some help. Brick, call the police. Everybody else, go to the survivors cages and set them free. Buttercup, call the zoo, we'll need vets. If they need more people, tell them to call other vets in town." Buttercup nodded, and went for a phone with Brick while everybody else set to freeing the caged animals.  
  
Bubbles was still dazed from all she'd witnessed. "What about...the others?"   
  
Blossom was sympathetic for her stunned sister, "They'll need autopsies to see what killed them. I'm sorry, but we can't bury them yet. The police will need them as evidence."  
  
Bubbles winced, but understood, "Let's put them all in one room then, let them have the dignity they never had in life." Bubbles paused for a moment as a hard expression formed on her face. Blossom had seen that look on Bubbles' face from time to time and knew what was happening, Bubbles was going HARDCORE!  
  
"Sis, you OK?" Blossom asked, concerned.  
  
Bubbles took in a slow inhale, and let it out, "After we're done here, after the vets are done, and after the police haul the men and the victims away, I'M LEVELING THIS BUILDING!"  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It was mid evening a few nights later at the Utonium's house. Ms. Keane and the Rowdyruffs had been invited over for a pot-luck dinner. It was thought the friendly get together would help Bubbles over her deep sadness concerning the extreme animal abuse she witnessed. She had been further saddened when she found out many of the survivors had to be euthanized to end their suffering. They were simply too far gone to recover. There was one sparkle of hope that she clung to, the abandoned greyhound, Go-Go Gertie, had found a home with Robin Schneider. It was wonderful, the two providing much needed therapy for the other. The horse also found a new loving family as a police patrol horse. Not a shining, happy, saves the day ending Bubbles was used to, but at this point, she'd take whatever she could get.  
  
The puffs and ruffs, minus Bubbles were watching television in the living room, while the Professor and Ms. Keane were playing a game of chess. The Professor was just about to make his move when his concentration was interrupted by the doorbell!  
  
"I'll get it," he announced. Before he left he made a move on the chessboard. "Careful Sandra, you'll be in check soon." She frowned at his warning, and returned her attentions to the board for her countermove.  
  
"BUBBLES!" Professor Utonium called out. "There's someone here to see you."   
  
Bubbles had been upstairs, not wanting to eat, or watch television. She heard her dad, sighed, flew downstairs, and promptly collided with none other The Crocodile Hunter, Steve Irwin HIMSELF!  
  
"Crikey, are you the kids what rescued me croc, Casper?" he asked. All the puffs, ruffs, and adults were amazed at the sight of the unexpected celebrity in their midst!  
  
Bubbles asked, face all aglow, "He's named Casper?"  
  
"Sure nuff, but he's not too friendly tho!" He smiled.   
  
Professor Utonium asked Steve to sit. He did so, and began speaking, "I wanted to thank you amazing children for what you have done. What happened here in Townsville was just the tip. The arrests here led to hundreds of arrests worldwide, and the release of thousands of captive animals.   
  
The Crocodile Hunter looked at the faces of the amazed kids and particularly, a very sad Bubbles! "Hey little missy, I hear you're having a bad time of it. Listen to ol' Steve. You helped break up an international smuggling ring that was using strays and abandoned animals for illegal research. It's true many of them died, but thousands more were saved!"   
  
"I didn't know people could be so totally heartless." Bubbles spoke slowly.  
  
"Aye, you're right luv, but we nailed 'em with their own evidence. A lot of the cages had mini-cams that taped the animals, and the men involved. That was a BIG break! Usually, people like that got away more often than not."  
  
"I wish I could do more Mr. Irwin." Everybody in the room was watching, and listening to the converstion.  
  
"Call me Steve, OK?" He smiled and put her in his lap. "I've heard that you can actually converse with animals, is that true?" he asked, amazed!  
  
"Sure, it's one of my powers."  
  
"Well, I just get all ASTOUNDED when I imagine how much we could LEARN about animal behaviour  
  
from someone WHO could actually TALK to them! It's so MIND BOGGLING, I just SHIVER when I imagine what humanity could find out!" Steve began to get all excited at the educational implications and his accent became more noticeable.   
  
"Just think wha we could LEARN! Seems ta me that would be right up yer alley, Bubbles. You could protect and learn from tha' living animals, while honoring tha' unfortunate ones."  
  
At that moment all Bubbles had done in her life with animals came into focus. She remembered the kindness she had shown Bullet the squirrel, and the sorrow she later felt when she apologized to the Talking Dog for beating him up that one time.  
  
She began to jump up and down with excitement, She actually loosened one of her pigtails in the process! "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU," She gave him a large hug that caused him to exhale rather forcefully, "I CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE, a career talking to animals, and learning about them. I'd like that!"  
  
THE END  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, Steve Irwin doesn't know about this story, but it sure sounds like something he'd do if he ever met Bubbles! Additionally, Steve Irwin has worked with a real life, white crocodile  
  
named Casper.  
  
http:www.adoptagrey.com  
  
All things bright and beautiful,  
  
All creatures great and small.  
  
All things wise and wonderful,  
  
The Lord God made them all. 


End file.
